Gundam 00 A new fight
by Blitz12
Summary: The war between A-laws and Kataron has reached to a new level. Contains the events of season 2 and features OCs.
1. Characters and mech

**A new fight**

Note: All characters belong to Sunrise except maybe for OCs.

- Also, I haven't read 00F, 00P, or 00V. So some things may differ.

Characters

Name: Rick Mackenzie (Raven)

Age: 20 (in first season), 24 (second season)

Allegiance: Kataron

History: Rick was a fighter pilot that decided to change to mobile suit combat. One of the good friends of Graham, Rick's skills of fighting in a Flag is not to be underestimated, it was said that he was the closest to matching Graham, but Graham is still superior.

He participated in many other missions prior to Celestial Being's interventions. His last mission for Union would be the mission in order to capture one of the gundams. Rick displayed slight dissatisfaction when he deemed it an unfair fight against the gundams.

He was one of the surviving Flag pilots from the Eins' attack. Afterwards, he decided to retire temporary from the army and bid farewell to Graham and to Howard and mason. The 4 threw a short party before Rick left.

During the rise of A-Laws, Rick still was reluctant to join the Federation army. However, tragedy struck him when his siblings were killed in an Automaton attack. Swearing revenge, he joined Kataron. His skills had improved as he was able to take down several GN XIIIs in a customized Flag. His combat record in the Flag was 5 GN-XIIIs in 3 battles. Rick's codename in Kataron is "Raven". He is also the head ace of Kataron.

Quote: _"While Graham is the Eagle, I am the Raven!"_

**OC Mechanics**

**SVMS-01R Union Flag Raven custom (or Refined type)**

**Equipment:** anti-beam coating  
**Armament:** Refined blade rifle x 1, defense rod x 1, 20mm machine gun x 2, missiles, sonic/plasma blade x 2, sonic daggers x2 (on hips)

Pilot: Raven (Rick Mackenzie)

History

The Flag was a transformable mobile suit built by Union. The suit was later tuned up by Prof. Eifman into an Overflag.

One of the remaining OverFlags that survived from the Trinity's intervention to save the Gundam meisters. The Overflag was then brought back to base where it was stored. The Flag was then given over to Rick, because it was now his property.

The Flag would then be further upgraded by Kataron by scientists of the former 3 superpowers of HRL, AEU and Union, the armor materials were changed, as it now moved faster. The AEU scientists also added an engine which was used in it's Enact designs which allowed it to receive energy from solar elevators and the armor was as tough as a Tieren but still faster than even the previous Overflag. The cockpit was later redesigned to reduce the amount of G-forces to 6, which was acceptable.

GN-000 O gundam (now renamed as Zero Gundam)

Equipment: S-GN drive

Armanents:

2 beam sabers

2 GN vulcans

1 GN shield

1 variable GN beam rifle

History

The first Gundam developed in history, the unit was abandoned in an area close to Mars when Celestial Being salvaged it's GN drive for 00. Chance came when a lone Kataron force found the Gundam in space, but however it wasn't of much use because Kataron had no tau drives let alone real ones. The captured gundam was renamed as Zero Gundam.

Kataron managed to find a GN drive with a label "S". (S-GN drive). It was installed into the Zero gundam

It's armaments consist of a variable beam rifle, 2 GN vulcans and 2 beam sabers. It's GN shield emits a frontal GN field like a defense rod. It's defense strength is comparable to Virtue's.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue 1

Experiment starting….

A man stood alone in the corner, watching a capsule. Machinery whirled and the capsule was surrounded by glass windows.

"Is this the power needed to change humanity?" He pressed the button…

Chapter 1

During the 4 year gap

The news headline….

_The Federation are pushing for stricter measures in order for the following nations to limit Kataron's activities. The Autonomous Peacekeeping Force has been dispatched to the middle east and eliminated a Kataron base._

_A-Laws commander declared that although this was a victory, there was a long way before Kataron would be eliminated._

Rick turned off the TV, he reached into his laptop, "hmm, no mission yet?" His cellphone had rung, he turned it on. "Hello?"

"Raven, Klaus wants you to return to space, it seems that there is a high possibility that A-laws will conduct attacks on our asteroid bases."

The response was immediate, "Okay, I'll be there in a few days. Have my Flag prepped."

Both ends of the phone hung up. "Damn A-Laws, they are becoming more aggressive…"

Packing up was easy, it was not unusual to move frequently as Rick did not want to expose himself as a Kataron agent and be an easy target for the Federation. He also loaded his hand gun and switched on the safety.

The spaceport was the destination, he can proceed to the base from there. He showed his identification to an inspecting officer and went in the shuttle.

At Kataron base, Jerinim….

"Hurry and get those supplies ready!"

"How's the Enacts?"

"We are working on them right now, they should be ready within several hours."

Klaus contacted the commander of the base, "I assume preparations are going according as planned. How are the Enacts?"

"The Refits are going as fast as they can. The suits should be ready within 3 hours."

In an A-laws controlled airspace…

An A-Laws cruiser was charged with another wipe out mission. The captain received word that there was a hidden Kataron base within the asteroid and he was determined to put the menace to an end.

"Man, those Kataron pests never stay down. Have GNXIII squads do a quick reconnaissance before the attack."

Within minutes, the pilots were notified and were already boarding their machines.

In shuttle…

Rick carefully glanced at his watch, it was almost time, at the left side of the window, he can see Federation cruisers in space and several mobile suits as escort. "They are getting ready for more mop-ups."

He arrived at Proud 3, where Rick was picked up by a Kataron agent, waiting in another transport. The Flag was already prepared, it was helpful that they had received his orders in upgrading the seat to reduce the G-forces.

Meeting him along the way was another pilot, they saluted each other. "Raven, it's nice to see you on the battlefield." "I guess, but we don't have time to rest."

The alarm started blaring, Rick pointed to the pilots, "head to your units, now!"

Now the base started to shake as blasts ruppled the surface.

Rick turned on the communicator, "Alpha units, follow me. Beta units head off the enemy."

"Raven, Flag launching!" The suit transformed into Flight mode, where it immediately dodged 2 shots from GN-XIIIs.

6 suits also came from the Kataron base. 4 of them immediately engaged the 4 A-Laws units. 2 came under fire immediately, Raven fired off several shots but the enemies evaded as well. He closely observed the battle,

"No Matthew, you're too close! Get back!" The Realdo hardly had time to respond as it got speared in the cockpit by the GN lance.

"Damn!" Rick engaged the one that destroyed his companion, he activated one plasma blade and pressed hard against the lance.

2 more Kataron suits were destroyed in the melee.

The custom Flag did a spinkick that knocked the red suit away, "Remaining units, head for the neighbouring asteroids, I'll buy us time!" Rick dodged many multiple shots and flew a circle around and fired off several missiles that took out one enemy's leg.

The red suit's pilot was furious, "A rebel like you just did damage to me?!" He sped towards the black Flag. He drew out the lance to be countered by a plasma blade.

Rick gritted his teeth, "You're gonna…" The Plasma blade pressed harder, "have to…" The left hand began to move,

"DO BETTER THAN THAT!" The Flag's left hand grabbed the hand holding the lance, and stabbed the plasma blade deep into the GN-XIII's cockpit, Raven split off before the suit exploded.

The Realdos waited patiently behind several asteroids, the Flag was still getting the Federation's attention. He sent them a transmission, "I will lure them to the asteroids, once the A-Laws units and my unit pass your location, open fire."

The kataron pilots nodded, "yes sir!"

The red suits began to attack the Flag, it evaded many shots and transformed into flight mode again. They followed the Flag like bait. The pilot of the black suit grinned, "That's right, follow me." The Kataron suits remained unmoving until the suits passed.

Rick pushed on the brakes and transformed back to mobile suit form, the red suits sped ahead and the Kataron suits fired off multiple shots and destroyed one of the GN-XIIIs.

The remaining two broke off the formation, one of them spotted the Kataron base and sped towards it again. A Realdo blocked it's way only to be blasted in the cockpit.

"No!" The Flag moved to intercept but ended up being blocked by the other suit.

By then, Rick used his blade rifle to counter the GN lance.

He struggled to move to the left, and then dashed ahead to the other GN-XIII.

The one closest to the base took out a time charge and threw it at the base. The black Flag already cut the GN-XIII in half with the rifle-blade. But the damage was done…

The Kataron asteroid base rippled and then exploded from within. The last remaining GN-XIII sent a transmission to it's mothership that the mission was accomplished. It turned towards it when something began to speed up towards it.

"Come back here!" The Flag dodged the GN-XIII's shots and plunged both plasma blades into the suit, killing the pilot.

The surviving Kataron pilots took a moment to observe the destroyed base for a bit before being sent a transmission to head for Rezols, another asteroid base.

The other Kataron pilots were relieved that they were still alive after facing off against A-laws units. Rick silently transformed into flight mode and headed to his new home.

Once there, they were greeted by Kataron soldiers, they saluted Raven once there. "I heard you got several more kills sir, congrats." Raven looked back, "The kills were irrelevant, we still lost the base. It's nothing to be proud of."

"Attention, we have something that bought our attention, head to the hangar."

Rick confused, headed to the hangar where him and others saw a large, opaque container.

"So what's this?"

A scientist came from the stairs of the observation post, "I am sure you would be surprised." He made a motion to open the top layer of the container.

There were full of gasps but Rick was busy staring at it.

"It's a…."

The face was all-too familiar, "….Gundam."

The now-dead eyes stared right back at Rick.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aeolia worked on his laptop, "Fighting? Is it human's instinct to destroy each other?"

He stood up from his chair. "No, I believe that humans can live in peace and war does not have to exist. It is possible for people to coexist with each other!"

Aeolia opened up a folder on his laptop and looked intently…

Back to present…

Rick found the sight a bit surprising, "A gundam…."

The Gundam with a serial number O located on the forehead.

The scientists climbed down from the machine, "We found this several days back, it seemed as though Celestial Being had dumped it."

There were discussions between Kataron soldiers, "Dumped it?" "Why would they do that?" "We have a gundam now!"

One of the scientists heard the last comment, "We may have a gundam on our hands, but what's missing is a power source. We lack a GN drive to power it, as of now, it's still scrap metal until we can find one."

Rick thought back of previous experiences with his last experience with fighting the gundams. Sure, Graham did most of the work, but the squad provided support. He then remembered the red cannon beams that fried the other aces (refer to season 1 ep 16 if confused). _I am lucky to be still alive_.

He walked away from the hangar and went back to his room.

In space…

A small Kataron detachment was dispatched to find any lone or dumped GN drives in space that could be as a power source for the gundam. Unfortunately, they weren't as lucky. But the pilots refuse to give up as they continued patrolling even towards the asteroid belt. They saw a small blue flash far away…

Kataron spies inside the Federation were having a hard time trying to even smuggle one drive out because of strict policies.

On Earth….

A tanned youth with black hair looked at the sky, "How much longer must I wait? How much longer must I allow A-laws continue in their ways."

He donned his coat, "It's time…" he checked his ID.

"…to return to space."

The youth also brought his black space suit as well.

Back to space… (Lagrange-4)

A youth known as Saji Crossroad worked aboard the station. It had been 6 months from that day, the day he had last seen Louise Halevy. Saji still thought about her, about their promise that they would meet in space one day.

After attaching several metal plates on his last hour, he went to the locker room where he was greeted by a coworker. The man came and patted Saji on the back, "you're pretty good, Rookie."

The boy smiled, "I am working here for awhile, can you please call me by my name, Saji Crossroad?"

The man laughed, "Sure kid." 2 men in grey armour suits appeared, "Eddie Miyazaka, you are under arrest for having connections with Kataron!"

The man beside Saji tried to jump in between the guards but was quickly restrained, Saji was also apprehended much to his confusion.

A few hours later, he found himself being shipped to a colony where he, along with several other Kataron prisoners were pushing heavy blocks under a heavy gravity environment. The guards were unaffected because they were wearing modified space suits to resist the gravity.

Back to Kataron Rezols base…

Rick and several pilots were summoned to take part in the mission to rescue their comrades in the Proud colony, a mission that they know it would be difficult as Klaus pointed out that A-laws has a new model within their ranks.

The pilots were briefed quickly, one of the pilots greeted Rick.

"Raven, I hope that we all come back alive. I'll leave the new model to you then."

Rick put on a slight grin, "I sincerely hope so,"

The Flag was packed along with 5 Realdos into a Kataron ship.

After a few hours, the suits were dispatched to take care of the gattling turrets mounted on the columns. Raven strafed easily around the shots, he shot 3 cannons down. He contacted his allies, "Watch out for any enemy mobile suits!"

Back to somewhere out space…(asteroid belt)

"Jackpot!" A Realdo picked up an asteroid with "something" embedded it, but it was no doubt, he found what he came for.

"Reporting back to HQ, we found it! We'll fit it right away as soon as possible."

The Kataron scouts smiled as there was no tomorrow. It was time for retaliation.

Back to Proud

A youth in a black space suit inspected the colony, he was having flashbacks of the bodies he had encountered while journeying it. "Will this be targeted as well?" He took out a pistol and loaded a clip…

An A-laws cruiser came within range. The captain of the ship picked up the Kataron ship heading to the colony and contacted the squad leader.

"Barrack Zinin, reporting to duty!"

"Today, we will commence an anti-government sweep and eliminate them as well as test the Automatons on your Ahead. Any questions?"

"No." Barrack saluted and went into his Ahead where he witnessed his suit being prepared for combat as well as having the Automaton container attached, a transmission came up. "Note, this is Unit 3, Warrant Officer Halevy's first battle. Just give her the feeling of the battlefield."

"Roger, Ahead 1st Platoon launch!" 3 suits undocked and then launched from the mothership.

The Realdos and Raven picked up the enemy signatures and attacked immediately. The GNX-III fired off a volley of beams which 1 of the Realdos blocked with the defence rod whereas the Ahead broke off the formation and released the container of the machine killers.

The Automatons whirled to life with sinister red lights as eyes and went on a seek and destroy mission…

They broke into the massive room and opened fire on the prisoners. The black-clad youth shut off his helmet, "Anti-personnel weapons?! Must be A-laws doing" he threw a sticky grenade which blew up a machine.

Saji wasn't having much luck, a prisoner was standing beside him, all sweaty, he tried to look for the way out. As the prisoner sprinted, he danced the dance of death as bullets peppered his body. Saji can stand in shock as he can hear mechanical footsteps get louder until…

BOOM!

Saji was rescued by the black-clad pilot, who looked clearly at each other's faces, "Thank you, are you Setsuna F Seiei?" The response was instantaneous, "Saji Crossroad?"

After blowing up a few more Automatons, Setsuna led Saji to a hangar where his gundam Exia was kept. The right eye was no longer there, it was replaced with a red glowing eye and a brown cloth covering what was supposed to be his left arm.

Outside…

The Flag was already engaging against the Ahead with no relative success. Both pilots were skilled, but Raven was still in an much outdated unit. The Ahead swung the saber towards the Flag's left shoulder. The Flag kicked the red suit, getting it off balance.

Raven clearly watched the situation, his Realdo allies were being shot down, he had no choice but to retreat soon. The GN-XIII opened fire on the Flag and it evaded the shots, transformed and tried to leave the battle area. The 2 suits gave chase, but an ambush from Exia caught the 2 red suits off guard and cut off the GN-XIII's right arm holding the lance.

Once in safe enough distance, the Flag watched the battle between the GN-suits.

The Ahead charged against Exia, "Celestial Being? Why have you appeared now of all times?" Setsuna locked blades, "To destroy…" Barrack paused.

"Only to destroy…people who do such things!" and pushed the Ahead while switching modes to his gun, "I will dispatch you!" and fired pink shots which the red suit evaded and fired off orange beams at the Gundam, some of them which hit.

The GN-XIII picked up the dropped lance with the remaining arm and boosted towards the Gundam.

The Ahead drew out 2 beam sabers and with the intense heat against a broken blade, even the GN blade was cut through, followed by the gundam's arm. The GN-XIII charged towards the gundam until a massive beam destroyed the lance…

A black Gundam appeared from the distance, provided fire support for the fallen ally and even activated his GN field when the GN-XIII attacked his back.

Tieria smiled as he quickly deactivated the field and then sliced the red suit in half with it's massive beam saber.

The Ahead saw what happened and dragged the third suit away from the battle.

The Flag saw the opportunity to report this to headquarters regarding the presence of Celestial Being, Raven smiled, "This has proven to be interesting, interesting indeed…"


	4. Chapter 3

Prologue 3

The generator spun faster and faster. Particles were spouted in every direction.

"Generator is reaching high output. This is going as planned."

Aeolia looked at the glass window, separating the experiment from himself. He sighed, "When was the last time I ever laid eyes on Earth." He sat on his chair, and closed his eyes…

Within a moment, the generator grew louder…

Chapter 3

"That's what I have been saying in my report."

Raven was summoned to Klaus, to explain what he saw. "To think that they would remain dormant for these 4 years."

Klaus replied, "Yes, to think that the UN forces failed to eliminate them. But no matter, I believe that we require their help if we want to overthrow the corrupt Federation."

Raven was against that decision, "with all due respect sir, wouldn't Celestial Being perform an armed intervention against us."

The leader of Kataron shook his head, "No, their goals coincide with ours."

With that, Rick has nothing more to say, saluted and left. The memories of the Gundams cannot be forgotten, especially after he almost got killed…

Flashback

_Graham along with Rick, Howard and Daryl were moving in formation C, expertly evading the shots. That's when "he" decided to stir up trouble. Joshua, the one that was jealous of Graham's skills broke off formation and decided to attack the Gundam himself. _

_Graham reprimanded Joshua, "Joshua, don't break the formation!" The response the captain got was a snort and that would be the last sound he would ever make when he got shot down by the Dynames' pistols._

_Graham gritted his teeth, "tch. Switch to formation D!" Rick took over Joshua's position and gave Graham the "ok"_

_The green Gundam switched to the beam sniper rifle to shoot down the Flags, but even the pilot is a human, and the fatigue was taking a toll on Lockon as he missed every shot. _

_The Flag leader pounced on the vulnerable green Gundam while Rick watched. He didn't like the taste of this, but it's war. He transformed into mobile suit form, and witnessed a large red beam slice through 2 Flags like tissue paper. _

_Graham picked up the shots. "Daryl, Howard, Rick. We're retreating!" Rick transformed back to mobile armour form. "That shooting range was abnormal. I never would have thought there would be more Gundams."_

_(several months later)_

_Rick was walking to 2 cemetaries, carrying flowers. He was not surprised to see Graham there before him, with a large burn mark across his right face. Rick thought, no doubt it's a battle scar from Exia. _

_Rick came to the cemetery, he already apologized mentally many times. But to him, it would never lift his guilt for resigning the army several days before the death of his friends. _

_Graham seems to notice Rick's uneasiness and placed on his shoulder. _

"_It's over Rick. No use blaming yourself. The war is over. I have avenged our brothers and the pride of the Flag fighters."_

_Rick seems to feel better, "yea, thanks Graham." Rick took out a fist to which Graham met with his. It felt odd as Daryl and Howard would also be part of it. _

_Rick called out, "Remember, we are the Raven and the Eagle! Nobody can challenge us under the sky!"_

_Graham smiled at that._

Rick woke up to find himself in the cockpit of the gundam. The Kataron mechanic noticed the Flag pilot awake. "Ah, you're awake? We're just going to take this out for a test flight. Just get the feel of the controls."

Raven strapped himself and breathed out loudly. "Roger, Raven in Zero Gundam, launch!"

The black Gundam launched out. The black Gundam drew the beam saber, gave it a few swings. The blue saber (instead of pink) emitted heat as it sliced through space. It was adequate for speed but as for power, he sliced through an asteroid with ease.

Aiming seems to be easier with the Gundam than with the Flag, Rick was amazed, but believed he would fare better had he more experience prior to piloting this.

An urgent transmission came from headquarters, stating that there was an automaton attack in a nearby space labouring station and all suspected Kataron members were killed. And that A-Laws has increased their strength…

Klaus decided to make his move, he contacted Lyle Dylandy to join with Celestial Being, after he met with Setsuna, to be a double agent to give them information and also to help form an alliance with them if possible.

Meanwhile with Celestial Being…

Setsuna took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell. If Celestial Being were to survive, the most important member to recover back is the Tactical Analyst, aka Sumeragi Le Noriega.

The one to answer the door was an unsuspecting Billy Katagiri, who thought that Setsuna was an acquaintance of Kujoh (sumeragi). He invited the Arabic teen, "you want to stay for dinner?"

Setsuna looked straight into Kujoh's eyes, "It has been several years since we last met, Sumeragi Lee Noriega." Billy looked perplexed, "What are you talking about, this woman here is Ku…" He was cut off by Setsuna,

"She is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, the tactical analyst for Celestial Being." Those words will soon haunt Billy for some time to come…

Wang Liu Mei has also contacted Celestial Being about the latest news, but also sent their location to the Innovators, who sent it to Homer Katagiri, the leader of A-laws. She smiled at the revelation

"We'll see if Celestial being will pass it's first test."

Captain Zinin has dispatched a small A-laws force consisting of 2 Aheads, one piloted by him and 3 GN-XIIIs.

The 5 suits commenced to attack the _Ptolemaios II__ . Tieria launched in his Seravee Gundam, and the ship fired missiles to ward off the suit._

_Tieria targeted the missiles, creating a larger explosion that destroyed 2 GNX-IIIs immediately._

_Zinin fired off several shots at Tieria and he was forced to break off from the defense. The shots did no damage against the GN-field of course, but it was enough diversion to get the Gundam away._

_Setsuna, Lyle and Sumeragi had already reached a close distance where Setsuna climbed out to pilot his new suit, 00. The 2 drives boosted Setsuna's morale, it contained his source of strength, the former Exia and O gundams in one suit. He climbed in, and started off the gundam,_

_Current output stated 60 percent, which failed to reach the optimum 80, needed to start the suit. Under Ian's advice of suggesting to use Trans-Am. Setsuna activated the forbidden system, causing the gundam to glow red. _

_By now, A-laws has penetrated to the Ptol II, and fired off several shots at the exposed blue Gundam._

_The two drives rotated to the front, and spurted out a bunch of green particles, like a fountain and actually pushed the beam away. _

_Setsuna launched, "Setsuna F Seiei, dispatching the targets!" He evaded the shots with ease, with his experience and improved aiming, he managed to shoot down an Ahead with one shot. _

_The GnXIII attacked the 00 Gundam, but it grabbed it's blade and sliced through both lance then suit. With the last suit gone, Zinin was forced to call a retreat…_

_"Damn Celestial Being, I'll make them pay…" The pilot cursed under his breath._

The Zero Gundam has finished it's tests with flying colours, nothing less expected from a Gundam.

Although, a blue glow from the Zero Gundam seems to urk some scientists, causing uneasy reactions during the test flights…


End file.
